


The Stablehand

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Centaurs, M/M, ONE OF THEM IS A CENTAUR AND I DON'T KNOW IF THIS COUNTS A BESTIALITY, Oral Sex, centaur sex, phantom is a centaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Danny's got more than cleaning the unruly centaur in mind.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton
Kudos: 18





	The Stablehand

The stables were heavy with heat, with the smell of hay and horse thick and comforting against Danny’s senses. Hay crinkled against dirt, crunching underneath Danny’s feet as he walked Phantom back into his stable. The centaur’s hooves clopped in tandem with Danny’s own footfalls, and the human was reminded to clean Phantom’s horseshoes— _before_ brushing the centaur’s pelt (the teen was not getting fooled by Phantom’s promises again).

“That was a good enough show on the track.” Danny commented, opening the gate into Phantom’s stall. “But you have to pick a rider soon. There’s only so long before my parents realize that you’re purposely tossing their riders.”

“None of them are _my_ rider.” Phantom whickered, stepping into his stall. “ I have standards, unlike your parents.”

“Hey, they do _so_ have standards, you just love raising your own and watching everyone try to meet them.” Danny protested, shifting the backpack off of his shoulders to dig out two carrots. Phantom moved to immediately intercept, grabby hands snatching the carrots out of Danny’s own. “Why not try limboing under those impossible standards of yours. Settle for whoever ranks second-highest. Who knows, maybe they’re actually your rider.”

“All of the potential riders were passably decent, Danny, but none of them are you.” Phantom crooned between mouthfuls of carrot. “They don’t understand my needs like you do.”

Danny reached back into his bag, pulling out the screwdriver, and another carrot. “I’m a stablehand. That’s my job. The rider’s job is to ride. With you. _With_ you, not against you. You aren’t even trying. Carrot?”

“Yes, thank you.” Phantom happily took the proffered carrot and munched while Danny lifted a hoof, clearing it of dirt and other things. “Oh~. Oh, that feels _so_ good. You have such magic hands, Danny.”

Danny blushed at the praise, finishing cleaning the hoof and moving on to the next one. “No I don’t. This is nothing new. You always say that.”

Phantom demurred, polishing off the carrot. “No, no. You do. No one else is so thorough caring for me. Just because I say it all the time doesn’t mean it isn’t any less true.”

“It’s still nothing new.” Danny grumbled to himself, although he was stull blushing. He finished the front hooves, moving towards the back half. His blush intensified as his head moved near Phantom’s sheath and balls—the sheer size of it all was intimidating, to say the least.

“Still embarrassed about me?” Phantom’s smile was so big Danny could _hear_ it. “Or is it just that you can’t handle having perfection so close to you?”

“Perfection?” Danny leaned his head back so Phantom could properly feel the extent of the teen’s disbelief. “I am not afraid of the giantosity of your dick.”

“I didn’t say it was big, just that it was perfection.” Phantom demurred, beginning to move towards Danny’s backpack in search of more carrots. Danny scrabbled on his knees, moving his hand up to steady Phantom in place—and found himself groping Phantom’s sheath. Human and centaur froze, and Danny could feel his face become flaming hot. Phantom whickered, surprised. “Oh. Th-that’s very, uh, very forward of you.”

Danny paused, vindictiveness rising above the embarrassment. “Really? And just a moment ago you were going on about how I couldn’t handle this—what was your word—perfection.” He gave Phantom a stroke, fingers curling to dip into the sheath. Phantom shuddered, shuffling in place as the edges of his cock began to poke out. “I think I can handle spotted dick just fine.”

“C-can you?” Phantom’s voice held a tremble to it, one Danny enjoyed hearing, before the joke sank in. “…spotted dick? Really?”

Danny shrugged. “Hey, if the horseshoe fits…”

“Oh my gods.” Phantom looked at Danny like he was seeing the human for the first time. “No. Remove your hand from my sheath. Your penis palpation privilages have been revoked.”

“…palpation?” Judgement was heavily laced in Danny’s voice as he spoke. Judgement and amusement.

“It means to touch and examine!” Phantom whinnied in irritation, stomping his hooves in place.

“Jeez, calm down would you? No need to get snippy with me.” Now Danny was the one demurring, circling his fingers in the space between cock and sheath. “Besides, how about holding your horses until after. If you’re still capable, we can talk until we’re long in the face.”

“Oh. My gods.” Phantom threw his hands in the air, and Fenton counted that as a win in his favor. “Stop with the johoooooo~!”

Danny watched Phantom devolved into unintelligible moans as he moved his fingers deeper into the sheath, splaying and caressing them along the length of the growing cock. His free hand moved to Phantom’s balls, experimentally feeling the peach fuzz that covered the skin. At the lowest points, where Phantom’s balls were dangling, looked like two peaches. Transfixed, Danny curled his fingers down, following along the curve of the testicles until he was left cupping them in the palm of his hand. Phantom whickered, shifting in place, and Danny was amazed at how heavy they were – a combined three pounds at least. They were cool to the touch, a stark contrast to the snug heat of Phantom’s sheath.

Out of curiosity, Danny leaned closer, watching the peach-fuzz skin shift as the testicles moved. Faintly, he could smell Phantom, this close to the centaur; he smelled like hay and musky hair and that special something that was so undeniably _horse_. Leaning ever closer, Danny pressed his nose against Phantom’s scrotum, the skin buckling into the contours of his face, and breathed in deep, closing his eyes to revel in the scent. Horsehairs tickled against the inside of his nose, but it was minor compared to the heavy and heady scents that Danny was embroiling himself in. It was heavenly.

Phantom bucked, nickering in distaste as Danny slipped backwards, the centaur’s scrotum smacking the human in the face. Both human and centaur yelped at the sensation – Phantom in mild pain, and Danny in surprise—and Danny was left laying on his back while Phantom’s fully erect cock hung a little over a foot above his head. The cock shifted and bobbed in the air as Phantom whickered. “ _Don’t_ do that again. It’s not a thing that I like. It felt… weird. And not the good weird.”

“Right. Sorry.” Danny, no longer fixated on Phantom’s balls, could properly see how huge Phantom was, now that he was fully erect. From base to tip, it couldn’t have been more than a foot, foot and a half, in length, and was a pale pink. Dotted all across it were splotches of black, dark patches of skin that Danny knew were normal. The spotted dick bobbed in the air, long and cylindrical; for the half leading up to the tip, it was rather thin, but it drastically thickened out from halfway down to the base. From the tip a glob of clear, viscous fluid welled up and dropped down, falling onto Danny’s forehead, nearly hitting his left eye.

Reaching up, Danny felt the pre-cum stick to his fingers, a string leading from finger to forehead. Above him, he could see more pre welling. Shifting onto his elbows, Danny stuck out his tongue to catch the bead of pre-cum as it dripped down. The pre-cum partly landed on his tongue, the rest falling into his mouth, nearly choking him. Phantom shifted in worry, asking about Danny while the human was coughing. “I’m fine. Just. Bad aim. Plan B.”

Beneath the choking, he found the pre tasted rather sweet, laying thick and viscous against all of his mouth. Swallowing, Danny shifted onto his knees, pressing his lips to the tip of Phantom’s cock. The centaur wasn’t expecting this to happen, and Danny let out a muffled yelp as Phantom bucked, pushing the end of his cock into Danny’s mouth.

Warm and pulsing, Phantom’s cock oozed more pre-cum into Danny’s mouth, and Phantom practically squealed in delight. Danny tried to control Phantom, but the centaur began to him into the human, pushing himself deeper into Danny’s mouth. The human was pushed back as Phantom reared up, his front legs hooking over the top of the stall door, giving him greater room to hump into Danny.

Pre-cum began to spurt into Danny’s mouth, and he was forced to swallow on reflex as Phantom’s cock pushed all the way to the back of his throat. He gagged, and began to swallow on reflex. Phantom purred, a deep throaty noise as he pulled back and humped into Danny’s mouth; it was quickly becoming hard to breath, and the teen was feeling light-headed. Dizzy, he blinked back dark spots in his vision and felt himself fall backwards, Phantom’s cock slipping out of his mouth. With his mouth free, he gasped, sucking in air, and coughed. Pre-cum dribbled onto Danny as he sat back up, aware that Phantom had stopped humping.

“Danny? Danny!” Phantom sounded upset, and Danny couldn’t blame him. “Are you– I’m sorry, I just– the sensation was so–”

“It– it’s fine.” Danny forced out a chuckle, reaching out to stroke Phantom’s length. More pre-cum dribbled down, and Phantom let out a mix between a whinny and moan. “How about letting me take control from here on, okay?”

“O-okay.” Phantom was breathless, and Danny could see the centaur’s ribs shifting and heaving with the panting. With a sly smile, Danny moved his hand over to the tip of Phantom’s cock, brushing his thumb over the slit, before passing a finger over it and pushing in. Phantom’s moaning got louder, and Danny could feel the pulsing rush of the pre-cum as it pushed against his finger, forcing it out. Now a steady stream of pre was dribbling out of Phantom’s cock, and Danny leaned forward to suck at it, enveloping the head into his mouth.

Now that it wasn’t being pushed into him, he could really appreciate just how _large_ Phantom was, and he could feel his crotch heat up and a sharp tingle zip along his spine; the very idea of putting this monstrosity _inside_ excited Danny to no end, wondering just how much of Phantom he could take inside—and how it would feel to have the centaur be balls-deep in him. He began to suck harder, pushing his tongue into and flicking it against the tip of Phantom’s cock, as his free hand—the one that was by now coated in Phantom’s pre—unzipped his jeans and reached for his own pulsing dick, wrapping slick fingers around himself and haphazardly stroking.

The feel of another person’s—another _species_ —pre-cum being used as lubricant made Danny buck into his hands, and suck more and more of Phantom’s cock into his mouth. It didn’t matter what else happened, Danny thought to himself, so long as he could feel Phantom inside him, pulsing as he filled Danny deeper and deeper, far more than anyone or anything else could. He could already imagine how it would feel, the places that Phantom would reach, that deep in him, and he let out a guttural moan as his orgasm exploded reality into sharp focus. For several seconds, everything became the pounding rush of drums in his ears and the buzz of his eyelids and fingertips and lips – even Phantom’s pre-cum sharpened into distinct focus, and Danny pulled him deep, throat reflexively swallowing as he took Phantom as far as he could.

Phantom let out a keening noise, and Danny was force to pull back as a massive stream of cum shot into the back of his throat. Danny choked, and something warm and sticky exploded out of his nostrils as he pulled back, Phantom’s flared tip having doubled in thickness as streams of cum kept coming, coating Danny’s hair, face, clothes, dripping down his arm and into his opened pants, pooling on his own deflating cock and mingling with Danny’s own cum. Eventually the stream dribbled to a stop, and Danny was left laying on his knees, Phantom’s softening cock pulling back into its sheath in front of him. He was soaked to the bone in cum, every part of his clothes sticking to him, his hair matted in clumps to his scalp.

“Oh. My god.” He struggled to stand up, his limbs were weak and shaky, until he collapsed into the hay that made up the floor of Phantom’s stall. “Holy shit.”

Phantom pulled away from the stall door, moving to help Danny to his feet. “Yeah. That was– you were…”

“Wow.” Danny blinked dazedly, looking up at Phantom like he was seeing the centaur for the first time. “I want you in me next time.”

Phantom yelped, nearly dropping Danny in shock. “ _Next_ time?”

“Yeah.” Danny nodded, which was little more than jerking his head up and letting it fall back down again. “I want to feel you in me. So. Next time. No blowjobs. Just you. Fucking me. Yes?”

Phantom was beet-red, but he nodded, and burst out laughing as globs of his cum went flying as Danny continued to nod his head. “Oh my gods, yes. But how about we clean you up before your parents or someone else finds you like this. We actually _want_ there to be a next time.”


End file.
